1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension system which restricts a maximum bump amount of a vehicle body by connecting a swing member, which rotatably supports a wheel and swings up and down, to a vehicle body via a suspension spring. A substantially cylindrical tip end of a bump stopper provided in one of the swing member and the vehicle body abuts an abutment surface provided in the other one of the swing member and the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-272317 discloses a vehicle suspension system which supports a knuckle that rotatably supports a wheel on a vehicle body via a suspension arm that is movable in up and down directions. The suspension system includes a bump stopper that is provided on a vehicle body side and is abuttingly opposite an abutment surface provided on a top surface of the suspension arm. When the vehicle body bumps to a large extent while compressing the suspension spring, namely, when the vehicle body lowers in a direction toward the road surface, the bump stopper abuts the abutment surface to restrict the maximum bump amount of the vehicle body.
In the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-272317, the abutment surface is orthogonal to the axis of the bump stopper. However, in the case where the abutment surface is inclined with respect to the axis of the bump stopper for reasons that are provided below, the bump stopper slips on the abutment surface when the bump stopper abuts the abutment surface, thereby generating abnormal and unpleasant noises.